


The Christmas Music Stays On

by rockwell_psycho



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 11:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockwell_psycho/pseuds/rockwell_psycho
Summary: Just a tiny Christmas drabble requested by a friend.Roger for some reason helps John to prepare dinner for a Christmas party in John’s house.





	The Christmas Music Stays On

\- Ah, shit!

John turned to Roger’s voice to see him still struggling with the potatoes he charged him with. Seemed like the drummer cut his finger once again.

\- Look, I know you probably don’t need all your fingers to play drums, but I think it would be still better for you not to cut them off… - he commented.

\- Shut up.

\- Hey, - John finally finished with the turkey, put it into the oven and checked the time. - What’s your problem, man? I didn’t force you actually, you wanted to help - I gave you the task. Turkey’s on me, vegetables - on you. What did you expect asking if I need your help with the dinner?

\- I… Ughh…

Well, actually Deacon was right. What did he expect? Roger was totally not a good cook. He couldn’t even explain himself why he suggested helping. Why John accepted this suggestion was also a mystery, but he did, and now Roger Taylor was standing in his kitchen, bleeding over the goddamn potatoes… Pathetic.  All this cozy atmosphere in Deacon’s house - Christmas decorations, warm smell of coffee and cinnamon, Frank Sinatra’s velvet voice from his record player - totally didn’t correspond with Roger’s mood right now. He hated these vegetables with all his heart.

\- Seriously, if I knew you’re so helpless in the kitchen… - Deacon started.

\- It’s not me, your knives are just… Not sharp enough! Plus the goddamn Sinatra distracts me, do we really have to listen to him the whole evening? - Roger grumbled out an answer.

\- Are you kidding me, Rog? - Deacon laughed. - You already almost cut off a couple of fingers, I don’t wanna know what you would do if you had sharper knives!

Maybe if there was someone else in front of him, Roger would get even madder. But it was John, and even though he tried to sound as sarcastic as possible, his hazel eyes were still smiling kindly. So Rog just couldn’t help but laugh in return.

\- Well, thanks for your care, “mom”, - he replied with a chuckle. - What about Sinatra?

- My house, my rules. The Christmas music stays on,- John stated flatly. Roger never knew if he was serious or joking when he spoke in such tone.

\- Fine… - He rolled his eyes and was about to return to the potatoes.

\- Wait. Come here.

Roger approached Deacon who stood next to the sink. John turned the water on and suddenly took Roger’s hand. He brought it to the water to wash away the blood. Roger realized he was shivering a bit, maybe it was this unexpected touch, or just the water was too cold… Yes, it was definitely water.

\- There, - Deacon gave him a paper towel. - Not bleeding anymore, ready for the next fight.

\- Uhh… thanks, - Roger mumbled. Did he blush right now? Why the hell was he blushing?..

\- No problem, mate. Just really don’t want your blood in my vegetables, that’s it, - John smiled.

\- Actually, you know what? - He approached the rack and took another knife. - I’ll help you with it. Fred, Brian, Mary and the others are gonna come soon, we need to hurry up with this dinner, right? The turkey’s in the oven anyways so I’ve got some free hands, - he winked. - Cool?

\- Cool, - Roger replied, smiling in return.

 _In fact, these Christmas Sinatra tunes aren’t all that bad,_  - he thought to himself.


End file.
